The invention relates to inspection tools and, more particularly, to inspection mirrors such as those that are used by mechanics to view obscured areas of an automobile, and also those which are used by security personnel for example to inspect the underside of automobiles.
Such inspection mirrors allow the user to view areas which would otherwise be difficult or impossible to view. In some instances, such areas are not only obscured from the viewer, but are also dark. In such circumstances, it has been known to position a light member shining parallel to the handle of the device, and onto the mirror to illuminate the area to be viewed. While such an approach does help view the intended area, there is room for improvement in such devices.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus to allow better illumination of an area to be inspected.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear herein.